


No Hiding that Red Hair

by vitruvian8008



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Masks, Naked Female Clothed Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitruvian8008/pseuds/vitruvian8008
Summary: As the mistress of Blaise Zabini, Rose Weasley gets invited the Slytherin Masquerade Ball at Zabini Manor. Despite wearing a mask, there is no hiding her red hair. What happens when she runs into a father of a friend?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Rose Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Masquerade





	No Hiding that Red Hair

Rose adjusted the mask on her face as she looked around the ballroom. It was filled with people in masks mingling about. The architecture of the ballroom was magnificent and Rose couldn’t believe that despite all the time she had spent in the manor she had never seen the room before.  For the last few months, Rose was engaged in an affair with Blaise Zabini. It didn’t matter that he was her father’s age or married, he was able to pleasure her with mind-blowing orgasms and that’s all that mattered. 

She looked around for someone she knew before spotting Scorpius’ blond hair. She made her way over with a glass of some fancy Champagne in her hand. Just as she approached him, she caught wind of his cologne. It was a heavenly scent that sent a pool of arousal in her knickers. There was something about the scent that gave off the aura of a mature man. 

“I’ll have to get Blaise to buy it,” she thought to herself.

She saw his head turn towards her raising his glass. Rose gave him a side-hug squishing into his body as she had done hundreds of times.

“Someone’s gotten more muscular. Guess all the time at the gym has been paying off, Scorpius.”

“I’m glad we’re both in agreement about our interest in each other’s bodies.”

“Shit,” thought Rose to herself.

That deep voice wasn’t Scorpius, it was his father Draco. And was he flirting with her? All of a sudden, she felt her nervous. The combination of his voice and now that she knew the cologne was from an older man sparked a desire within her. While Scorpius was an attractive wizard, his dad was the one Rose had always had a crush on. The stories her parents had told her about people like Malfoy and Zabini had only made Rose want them more.

“Is that what all guys think about at these balls? I know it’s one thing for Albus and Scorpius to talk about this, but does it never end even when you guys grow up?”

“Or maybe it’s just that you are the only woman here with a body that stands out.”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to say to your wife?”

She could see Draco tense for a second before replying, “But I mean it when I say it to you.”

Normally such remarks would make Rose roll her eyes, but for some reason it was actually working on her. She was glad she had a mask on so he wouldn’t see her blushing.

“How touching,” said Rose clutching her chest. “I’m sure you’re hoping that you can swoop me off my feet,” said Rose in a mocking tone. 

While putting on the pretense of not being desperate, Rose secretly was hoping that he was actually going to do that to her. 

“I was thinking instead I grab you to the nearest room, lock the door and fuck you senseless til you come over and over screaming my name,” responded Draco in a deep voice.

Rose did a double take. She looked into his eyes and realized that he was serious. They were filled with lust. They weren’t just harmlessly flirting anymore. Malfoy wanted her and she was going to have him. Rose had to steady herself from just responding yes and dragging him to the nearest room.

“I need a little break from the crowd. There is a small study on the second floor,” said Rose, walking away with a little swing in her hips.

Adrenaline raced through Rose as she headed to the study. As she turned the corner, she felt someone grab her hand. She reached for her wand before realizing it was Draco. 

“There is a closer room. I can't wait much longer,” he growled.

He dragged her into the room, closing the door before casting a locking charm.  Rose looked around the room and saw that there seemed to be a desk with an elegant chair. The desk itself was empty, and Rose figured that the room hadn’t been used in a while.

“I wonder what your parents will think if they find out. What would they say if their little princess was getting fucked by their nemesis at a Slytherin ball?”

He removed his mask. Rose took in his features. With his mask off, Rose could see the differences between him and Scorpius. There was a rugged edge to him that came from being a mature man. His hand found her curls combing through them.

“I hope your knickers match your hair,” he said before kissing her. 

Their lips met at a slightly awkward angle so her mask didn’t hit his face, but he didn’t seem to mind. He kissed her slow and erotically, taking his time to enjoy her lips. It reminded her of Blaise and the way he would slowly but surely dominate a kiss. It was stuff like this that made Rose avoid shagging men her age. He pushed her up against the door before turning her around. 

Rose’s breath hitched as she felt his hands slide under her dress.  He brought his lips to her ears and whispered, “What would everyone say if they knew you were this wet for me?”

Rose could only whimper as he took her earlobe between his lips. She continued to grind her hips against his length, but Malfoy didn’t seem to be in a hurry as he continued caressing her inner thighs. He unzipped her dress and left light kisses on her upper back. Goosebumps trailed across her back as it was exposed to the cool air. 

“Please Malfoy,” moaned Rose.

“Nice bra color,” remarked Malfoy as he unhooked her Slytherin green bra. 

“Let’s hope you brought matching knickers,” he mumbled against Rose’s back.

“Don’t you want to find out?”

“Soon enough I will.”

Draco’s hand snaked up her body and began moulding both her breasts with his hands. Rose couldn’t help but moan with pleasure begging him for more as he expertly pinched her nipples.  Rose’s knickers were completely soaked despite him not even touching her most sensitive areas. She could feel the smell of alcohol from his breath as he nibbled along her neck and shoulder. 

Rose wanted to tell Draco that she wanted his hands lower but was too lost in pleasure to make anything other than incoherent noises. Thankfully, he soon moved his fingers downwards under her dress. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” said Draco as Rose writhed under his fingers.

Rose’s eyes shot to the sky as he licked up her back. Suddenly, she felt her dress vanish from her body. Rose felt herself turned around by Draco. He had a predatory grin that sent not only a little bit of fear, but arousal through her body. 

“So they are matching,” remarked Draco before vanishing them. 

He was still fully dressed in fine clothing while she was completely exposed to him. It was a perfect contrast, she was wearing nothing but a mask while he was only missing his mask. 

“You’re still dressed.”

“Do you want to come?”

Her answer was drowned by a moan as he put his hands on her and explored every inch and curve of her body. He brought his lips to hers and just like before it was a slow and languid kiss. 

Clasping her against him, Draco moved them to the chair and sat her on his lap. She leaned her back against his chest and lavished in the feeling of her arse against his trousers. 

“I’ve teased you enough. I don’t have any more patience to resist your body.”

On cue, he unzipped his pants and took out his length. Rose groaned as she felt his length brush against her thighs. She could feel his nose brush against her neck as his mouth kissed the love bites he had left earlier. But she wanted more. She wanted his hands and length to fill her. His fingers pulled at her aching nipples causing her to moan and cry. They finally moved lower and touched her where she desired. Rose grounded against his fingers fully enjoying the sensations. He suddenly stopped before he raised her hips and sank her on him. Rose tried to bounce up and down, but Draco grasped her hips holding her firmly in place wanting to maintain control.  He finally let her take control as he moved his fingers to her entrance. Rose was on cloud nine as she felt herself get closer and closer to release. Both his hands found her hips as he also increased the pace. It was too much for Rose as she came moaning his name. Rose felt Draco tense before he spurt inside of her. She rested her back against him for a minute as they caught their breaths. Rose got up and was about to get her clothes when she felt Draco turn her around. He eyed her up and down before waving her clothes over with his wand. Rose put on her clothes and was surprised to see that Draco was already at the door wearing his mask. It was only when she left that Rose realized she hadn’t taken her mask off.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Rose had managed to cover up the love bites Malfoy had left. When Albus had asked where she had been she said the bathroom and he accepted the answer.  She even managed to talk with Zabini and his wife, thanking them for making an exception and inviting her. Rose noted that there seemed to be an edge to Blaise’s voice, and she suspected that he might have seen her talking with Malfoy. Then again, they were all wearing masks and it would be hard to tell who was who but as Draco mentioned earlier there was no hiding her red hair. 

As the party died down Rose said her goodbyes but instead of apparating to her flat she snuck into one of the many private rooms in the manor.  She looked around the room still wearing her mask. There was a nice bed and unlike the previous room she was in, this room seemed to have been used recently.  The door opened and Zabini entered. 

“Did you enjoy the party?” Asked Zabini. 

“Yes, I did.”

“Good. It wasn’t easy convincing my wife to let you come. Have to make sure she won’t get suspicious of our little affair.”

Zabini walked towards her but made no attempt to remove his mask. 

“You know even with the mask, there was no hiding that red hair. I could see where you were and who you talked to.”

There was an authoritative tone to his voice that sent shivers down Rose’s spine. He came closer and said, “You think I didn’t see you talking to Malfoy?”

“I can talk to whoever I want.”

“I invited you to my party for me. Remember that.”

“I can’t help if guys want me. Malfoy is probably wanking himself off to me right now.”

Blaise let out a laugh at her crude language. 

“Oh Rose, you have no idea how often I’ve done that,” said Zabini before drawing her close to him. His hands caressed up the side of her body before he removed his mask. 

“Strip,” commanded Blaise. 

She could see his nostrils flare as she removed her dress. Rose loved the effect she could have on men like Zabini and Malfoy with just her body. She didn’t even bother to remove her mask as she knew that the part of her Zabini cared about was already on display.  As she made to unhook her bra, Zabini grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“Don’t you think I can take care of the unwrapping now?”

Rose rolled her eyes. This was a little game Blaise liked to play to show he had the upper hand. As long as it ended with hot shagging, she really didn’t care.  Zabini buried his face in her neck before letting out a frustrated grunt before looking up at her. 

“Bloody mask is in the way.”

Rose giggled before removing her mask.

“I’m sure you’re about to say some dumb compliment about my beautiful face.”

“There are better things I can do with my mouth,” responded Zabini before kissing her. As usual, Zabini was right that plundering her mouth was a better use of his mouth. Their tongues dueled against each other as Rose became lost in the sensations his lips wrought upon her. He dipped his head lower kissing the top of her breasts causing Rose to moan loudly with pleasure.

“More, please,” she moaned, wanting him to kiss and devour her.

He led her to the bed and spread her out. She sat on her elbows licking her tongue as he took off his clothes. Despite his age, he was still very fit and attractive. 

“Put the mask back on,” he said, waving the mask to her with his wand. 

Curious to what little game he was playing, Rose put it on. Zabini climbed onto the bed kissing up her body. He moved in a slow and patient manner than befitting a civilized gentleman. He made no effort to remove her bra sticking instead to suck a mark on her exposed cleavage. The mask felt heavy on her face and made her feel like a porcelain doll. Rose knew how sexy she looked, stark naked with her red hair coming out of the mask. 

He brought his lips back to hers kissing her briefly before flipping her over. Before she could even react he stripped off her knickers and slapped her hard on her arse.

“You think I didn’t notice you and Malfoy leaving. Even with the mask, there is nothing hiding either of your hairs.”

“You don’t own me.”

“But that doesn’t mean I can’t punish you.”

Rose could only let out a whimper as he smacked her again.  Rose suddenly felt ribbons close around her wrists tying her in place to the headboard.  She felt his body across her back as he whispered in her ear, “I’m going to make your arse as red as your hair.”

This was even better than Rose had ever imagined in her dreams. Blaise smacked her arse over and over again. Rose’s moans were a combination of pain and pleasure. The suffocation from the mask only added to the stinging pain from his hand. Finally, he stopped but the pain was still ringing throughout her body. She tried to wriggle out of the bonds holding her wrists, but Zabini only chuckled behind her. She felt his hand smooth over her arse before they came up to her ears and removed her mask. 

Rose let out a yelp when he flipped over again, but was drowned by his lips on hers. He kissed her roughly thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. His lips sucked harshly on hers before moving downwards to her neck. 

“Mark me, fuck me, Zabini.”

She let out a groan as he thrust into her. He bit and sucked on her neck leaving love bites while he rocked in and out of her at a rough pace. She dug her nails into his back clutching him tight. Rose, already wet from getting punished, was on the verge of release. One more deep thrust and she came calling out his name. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” grunted Zabini against her neck.

He soon followed coming inside of her. For the next few minutes he rested on top of her, both of them catching their breath. He flipped onto his side taking Rose on top of him. She bent down to kiss him roughly, sucking on his lower lip. From the fire in his eyes, Rose could tell that he was also fine with continuing to be rough. As Rose felt him fondle her breasts, she couldn’t help but think that Slytherin Masquerade Balls were the best parties to attend.

**Author's Note:**

> This for the March Mini-Fest: Masquerade.
> 
> Cross-gen pairings are some of my favorites to write. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
